


Ginger - Elmax

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: Coffee Shop AUs [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Mike is Jane's best friend and coworker, Mild Language, elmax-freeform, hes cool, it's super short, jane's a lesbian, like one use of s---, max is good at flirting, max is too but it's never stated in the story, this is basically jane just fangirling over max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: Jane thought today would be a normal day at work until a specific ginger walks through the door.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Coffee Shop AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818547
Kudos: 20





	Ginger - Elmax

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series of coffee shop AUs with all of my favorite ships! This one is the first (obviously) and I have a Choni (Riverdale) planned out, but feel free to suggest prompts in the comments! I will write for Riverdale, Stranger Things, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Trials of Apollo, IT, and maybe Harry Potter.

_BEEP. BEEP._  
Jane awoke to the obnoxious noise of her alarm clock bright and early. She got out of bed and stretched, then got started on her usual morning routine: shower, eat, get dressed, and GO! She pulled on an olive green T-shirt and brown leggings, despite the blazing summer heat, and ran to her bus stop.  
Ten minutes later, she entered the coffee shop through the back door, and was immediately greeted by her coworker, Mike Wheeler.

"Hey, Jane!"

"Morning.", she said. "Any orders?"

"Yeah, a caramel latte"

Jane began to make the warm drink. Because the coffee shop was such a small business, and because customers weren't scarce but weren't bountiful, only two people worked per shift. Jane and Mike always worked together, and were very close friends. They trusted each other with many secrets, and Jane even had the courage to come out to Mike as a lesbian earlier that summer. He couldn't have been more supportive and offered to march in the annual Pride Parade with her, much to Jane's delight. He also pointed out some hot girls every now and then.

Like right now.

"Hey, Jane! Eleven o' clock."

Jane looked up just in time to see the most beautiful ginger walk through the door. She was wearing a red-and-white striped crop top that showed a sliver of her stomach and jean shorts with a bunch of pins decorating the waist. Her sky blue eyes scanned the menu.

“Hi, I’d like to order…”

Jane didn’t hear the rest of the order, she was too starstruck.

“Can I have a name for the order?” Mike asked.

The girl looked at Jane right in the eye and said, “Max. Max Mayfield.” Then she walked away.

“Holy shit.” Jane said, mesmerized.

“Quick, make her order!” Mike responded, handing her the order ticket and snapping Jane from her thoughts and putting her back in her work mode.  
She threw herself into making the perfect drink. She kept stealing glances at the ginger, and when she was done, she stole one more, and the girl was looking back at her. Jane felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“Max Mayfield?” she called out, and the ginger got up and went to the counter. Jane placed the drink in her hand and was about to get back to making the latte she had abandoned earlier when Max grabbed her hand and placed a slip of paper in it. Then the ginger smiled and traced a heart in Jane’s palm, making Jane’s fingers tingle.

As the ginger walked out the door, Jane unfolded the piece of paper. Much to her surprise, a phone number was written on the paper. She grinned and held up the paper to Mike, who smiled and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when a very angry customer stormed up to the counter and demanded that they had waited twenty minutes for a latte that was abandoned. They apologized and offered to refund them and give them the latte on the house, which satisfied the unhappy customer. 

When the customer left and the shop was empty, Jane and Mike looked at each other and burst out laughing. 


End file.
